parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Casey Junior and Friends Scene 8: Trouble For Casey Junior (USA):
Trouble For Casey Junior, known as Casey Junior and the Trucks, is the eighth scene in Casey Jr. & Friends. Category:Casey Jr. Circus Train Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Little Einsteins Movies Cast *Thomas # 1 - Casey Jr (Dumbo, The Reluctant Dragon, and Kronk's New Groove) (Both the main heroes) *Edward # 2 - Toyland Express (Babes in Toyland) - (Both wise and kind) *Henry # 3 - Rustee Rails (Rustee Rails Rides Again) (Both wise) (Role Cameo) *Gordon # 4 - Montana (Play Safe) (Both proud) (Role Cameo) *James # 5 - Harry Hogwarts (Harry Potter 2001 & 2011) (Both vain) (Role Cameo) *Troublesome Trucks - Themselves *Thomas's Driver - Thomas Bandicoot (Thomas Bash) *Thomas's Fireman - Emily Bandicoot (Thomas Bash) *Coaches - Coaches (Michael Palin's Great Railway Journeys Episode 1 and Episode 2 (1980 and 1994)) *Narrrator - George Carlin *Emily # 12 - Tillie (The Little Engine That Could) (mentioned) *Molly # 18 - Tracy (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") (mentioned) *Rosie # 15 - Georgia (The Little Engine That Could) (mentioned) *Flora # 40 - Zephie (Chugginton) (mentioned) *Mavis # 23 - Mellisa (Onion Pacific) (mentioned) *Lady # 16 - Bahia Train (The Three Caballeros) (mentioned) *Daisy - Koko (mentioned) *Sir Topham Hatt - Mickey Mouse Transcript *Narrator: Casey Junior the circus engine will not stop being a nuisances. Night after night, he keeps the other engines awake. *Casey Junior: I'm tired of pushing coaches. (images himself shuting coaches) I want see the world. *Narrator: The other engines do not take much notice, for Casey is a circus engine with a long tongue. But one night, Toyland Express comes to the shed. He is a kind little engine and feels sorry for Casey. *Toyland Express: I've got some freight cars to take home tomorrow, and if you take them instead of me, I'll push coaches in the yard. *Casey Junior: Thank you. *Narrator: Said Thomas. *Casey Junior: That will be nice. *Narrator: Next morning, Toyland Express and Casey Junior asked their drivers, and when they said "yes", Casey ran off happily to find freight cars. Now the freight cars were silly and noisy. They talk a lot and don't attend to what they are doing. And I'm sorry to say they play tricks on an engine who is not used to them. Toyland Express knows all about the freight cars. He warns Casey to be careful but Casey is too excited to listen. (coupling gets fastened) The shunter fastened the coupling and when the signal dropped, Casey was ready. The conductor blew his whistle. *Casey Junior: Peep Peep. *Narrator: Answered Casey and started off. (Casey starts to move) But the freight cars weren't ready. *Freight Cars: Oh! Oh! *Narrartor: They screamed. *Freight Cars: Wait, Casey, wait! *Narrator: But Casey would't wait. *Casey Junior: Come on come on. *Narrator: He puffed. *Freight Cars: All right, don't fuss! All right, don't fuss! *Narrator: Grumbled the cars. Casey began going faster and faster. *Casey Junior: Wheesh! (Casey whistles as he heads through Rustee Rails's tunnel that of that Rustee was once shut up) *Narrator: He whistled, as he rush through Henry's tunnel. *Casey Junior: Hurry, hurry. *Narrator: Called Casey. He was feeling very proud of himself. But the cars grew crosser and crosser. At last, Casey slowed down as he came to Montana's Hill, which Montana was stuck on, and Harry lost some cars. *Thomas Bandicoot: Steady, now, steady. *Narrator: Warned Thomas Bandicoot, as Casey reach the top. He began to put on the brakes. *Casey Junior: We're stopping, we're stopping! *Narrator: Called Thomas. (Casey stops, but is bumped by the trucks, and is forced to speed the mountain) *Freight Cars: Oh, really? *Narrrator: Answered the cars bumping them to each other. *Freight Cars: Have it your way! *Narrator: Before the driver could stop them they had pushed Casey down the hill and were rattling and laughing behind them. Poor Casey tried hard to stop them from making him go too fast. *Casey Junior: Stop pushing, stop pushing! *Narrator: He hissed. But the troublesome trucks took no notice. *Freight Cars: Go on! Go on! *Narrator: They giggled in their silly way. *Emily Bandicoot: There's the station! Oh dear, what shall we do? *Narrator: Cried Emily Bandicoot. Casey and the foolish freight cars rattled straight through and swerved into the goods yard. Casey shut his eyes. *Casey Junior: I must stop! (Casey stops just in time, but bumps the cars, and sees that he has stopped) *Freight Cars: Yeouch! *Narrator: When he opened his eyes, he saw he had stopped just in front of the buffers. There watching him was... Mickey Mouse. *Mickey Mouse: What are you doing here, Casey? *Narrator: He asked. *Casey Junior: I've brought Toyland Express's freight cars. *Narrator: Casey answered. *Mickey Mouse: Why did you come so fast? *Casey Junior: (gulps before he drips some tears) I didn't mean to. I was pushed. *Narrator: Said Thomas. *Mickey Mouse: You've got a lot to learn about freight cars, Casey. After pushing them about here for a few weeks, you'll know almost as much about them as Toyland Express, and will now be a Really Useful Engine. *Narrator: I hope that will teach you to bump the cars, Casey. Category:Casey Jr. Circus Train Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Little Einsteins Movies